my savoir
by numbuh13m
Summary: wallys parents never loved him, they used to never give wally any notice, till his sister dies, wally then gets beated, then one day, this dyslexia girl knocks on his door saying she got ther #s confused, through a few hardships, wally becomes saved
1. Chapter 1

its been 3 years sinse wally started being 'bad', he is now 10 years old, wally just excludes everyone, from everything, his friends from the knd are really worried about him.

* * *

><p>wally was hanging with his friends, when abbys older sister cree came up she was smoking a ciggret and drinking a beer, wally noticed.<p>

"cree, that stuff is bad for you" abby said and bgefore cree could say anything wally grabbed the items out of her hand, and took a puff and a chug of beer.

"hey kid, buy your own"cree said claiming the items back, and walked away, but then turned back to say.

"abby, your turn to wash the dishes to night" and then she left.

"um, numbuh 4, when do you smoke" numbuh 1 asked.

"always have" was all he said, and then left.

once he was out of hearing range "ok, now hes drinking, I knew he smoked, but this has got to stop" numbuh one said, as the 4 kids went to go tell numbuh 4's parents.

* * *

><p>when wally got home, and opened the door, he noticed something diffrent about the setting of his house.<p>

"what are you guys doing here" wally asked his friends in confusion.

"your friends tell me youve been drinking, but not only drinking but also smoking" wallys mother hissed into his ears.

"wally, were sorry we told, but we had to, before you killed youself" kuki said, as her and the others left.

* * *

><p>"so what else have you been doing" wallys mother calmly said.<p>

"nothing, please, I didnt do anything" wally said, in fear of his punishment he knew was coming.

"dont you lie to me" she said in a verry calm voice, as she grabed a bat an hit wally in the back of his right leg, hard.

"please" wally got out as another swing came for the back of his lft leg, wally ow couldnt stand and was on the floor crying, as his father walked.

"what happened now" he asked ready to deal with his son.

"his little friends came and snitched, that hes smoking and drinking" wallys mom told wallys dad.

"what" wallys father said as he picked the crying boy up by the shirt and standed him up, wally was now in offical pain.

"you worthles brat, why, cant you just do whatever the fuck we say, we your damn parents we own you, you have no rights, and if I hear shit like that again you will get it way worse, start doing the right things you stupid worthless child" wallys father told him wally couldnt stop crying, he tried but the pain of the words and beating hurt to bad.

"stop the damn crying" his father said as he dropped his son and kicked him in the stomick.

"sir, Im sorry, please, no more" wally said as he received another kick to the stomick, by his mom.

"shut up, we want this house clean, by the time we return, or else" wallys mother said as they left, wally was working really hard, he just wants his parents to say they were proud of him.

"this is my fault" wally spoke aloud to him self.

_"no this time it is your stupid so called friends, they shouldnt have snitched on you, they want you dead, just take a knife and end it to make your parents proud and happy, and let your 'friends' shout with glee" _the voice in wallys head spoke to him.

"I should shouldnt I" wally asked to know one in particular.

_of course you should, you want them happy and proud, an if you are gone, then there is no way for them to suffer anymore" _the voice retorted back to wally, he was about to go to the kitchen to get a knife, when the door bell rang, wally went to anwser it, it was some girl he had never meant

"hello" wally said, with a small smile.

"hey what up dude, is christina home" the girl asked.

"um who" wally asked.

"um,oh wait is this 64" the girl asked.

"ya" wally told her.

"oh, I am looking for 46, I am sorry, my friend just moved to a new house, an I have dyslexsia, sorry" the girl said.

"its ok, I know how that is, I also have dyslexsia" wally told her.

"cool, um, if you dont mind me asking, why do you look all beat up" the girl asked.

"oh, I uh, got into a fight" wally anwsered.

"right, whats your name, and how old are you and what grad are you in" the girl asked.

"oh well wallabee, but I like to be called wally, Im 10, and in 4th grade" wally said.

"oh, well I am jessica, call me jessy, I am 15 and a freshmen in high school" the girl anwsered.

"oh then I geuse this is good by" wally said, a little sad.

"and why would this be good by,you dont want to talk with a teen" jessy asked with a smirk.

"well I thought cause your a teen, you wouldnt want to be seen with me" wally said.

"you have alot to learn, I love kids, an, how old did you think I was" jessy asked.

"I thought you were going on 13, well more like hoping" wally addmitted.

"oh, well, dont you have friends" jessy asked.

"well ya, but they snitched on me, they do it alot, and they claim its only cause they dont want me to get hurt, why cant they see, when they tell, that is what hurts me, I get hurt way worse" wally blurted it out, with a huge relif on his chest, but then regreted saying it once he saw jessys eyes widen, he put his hand over his mouth.

"what, wally, you didnt get into a fight did you" jessy asked.

"I didnt say anything, please dont tell, I told" wally begged, knowing she had to of put two and two together.

"wally I have to" jessy said grabbing wallys hand, but wally pulled away, in fear of what punishment his parents were going to do to him for breaking the number one rule, 'NEVER TELL'.

"no you dont understand they will give it to me hard, you can never save, no one can, jest leave" wally said, as he slammed the door in her face, jessy did leave and will be back, she wont let a inicent child be put in harms way, no, not as long as she works for the knd.

* * *

><p>so what ya think<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"yo" jess said as she walked into her friends house.

"hey, got lost" Christina asked.

"yeah, but that beside the point, the house I wnet to this child was beaten, but is to scared to let me tell, I say me an numbuh 14 become his friends an convince him to tell on his own" jess finished an then christina sighed.

"with me an numbuh 16 an 17, as supervision right" jess nodded.

"exactly numbuh 28" jess said, they called there friend numbuh 14 up an told her what happened an she agreed to help, within momnet, numbuh 14, 16 an 17, all arrived at numbuh 28's (Christina) house.

* * *

><p>wally wore his orange sweater as usual, an it wasnt cold at all, ugh, he was mad, but he had to cover those bruises up, by now his friends were use to him not taking it of a matter what, dont matter what heat level it is, he wont take it off.<p>

"hey wally, want to play rainbow monkeys with me" kuki said, wally laughed in her face and said.

"no I dont want to play rainbow dorky's with you" wally said mocking her, he loved her, he knew this, he secretly knew she loved him to, but wont ask her out cause he takes the abuse his parents put him through an puts it on her, an if he go's out with her, he affraid he will become violent, with any girl really, thats why he says he dont like girls.

"well, ok" kuki just wished he would ask her out or be nice to her, whats the big deal, she had no clue, wally walked to his room an was surprised to see a note on his bed, he hesitantly walked over to read the note...

* * *

><p><strong>till next time, please R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
